


October 24th: Body Swap

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Any Avenger, Body Swap, I've never written this before and It's not really my thing but I tried and made it funny?, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 24th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 24th: Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

His cock hangs heavy. It’s a foreign thing; but the anomaly could end at any moment.

Sure you’ve joked, “It’d feel great to fuck me.” But here you are about to know what it was like to fuck you, technically him. His cunt was weeping then it was velveteen and heat. Tight and-

“Focus on me, baby or you’ll blow my load too soon.” 

“It’s so good,” you moan. “How are you not inside me all the damn time?”

“Humble much?”

“You fuck me all the time. This is my first, and last, time fucking me. Don’t ruin it!”

  
  



End file.
